El Origen del Arcoiris
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: ¿Todo tiene un comienzo, no? toda gran historia, todo gran personaje tiene un origen. Rainbow Dash es la pony mas genial de Equestria pero, ¿siempre fue asi? una serie donde se narrara sus primeras aventuras en Ponyville. RD como nunca la haz visto.
1. La primera risa

**El Origen del Arcoiris**

 **Capitulo 1: La primera risa**

Prologo: Esta es una historia que cuenta como Rainbow Dash conocio Ponyville y al resto de las "Mane Six". Aclaro que esto no es segun una teoria, o es oficial por Hasbro, es una historia que invente. Siendo mi primer serie, espero que la disfruten.

(Tambien es la primera que hago en "WorPad" ya que el Word Office tiene unos cuantos inconvenientes)

Todos me ven como la genial y asombrosa Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas rapida de toda Equestria, la que maravilla con su Rain-plosion sonica, la que tiene mucho estilo, la mejor...

Pero todo es mas complicado de lo que parece, no siempre fue asi...

Cuando era una potrilla, me sentia algo insegura y realmente no podia superar ni los circuitos mas faciles para los pegasos novatos, en los estudios me aburria y solo tenia una amiga, fluttershy.

Siempre salia del jardin, pensando en que era la mejor, en que no era menos que nadie, pero algunos me molestaban por mi color de melena, ya que al ser de muchos colores, pensaban que era una loca.

Volvia con la cara triste a mi casa, en donde me recibian de igual manera triste, ya que no les gustaba verme asi.

-Recuerda, eres asombrosa- me decia mi madre, y era algo que nunca se me borro, algo con lo que me ayudo en muchas cosas.

Mi padre solia ser mi compañero de vuelo, y siempre me decia que no importaba que tan rapido iba si no en la calidad que lo hacia, pero yo no le hacia caso en ese paso y siempre queria hacerlo todo rapido.

unos años despues, luego de terminar el jardin y conseguir mi Cutie mark, en el dia de mi cumpleaños, mis padres me dijieron que habian encontrado un hermoso terreno para construir mi futuro hogar, ya que yo les habia dicho que tenia pensado irme, no queria ser una carga.

la construccion era cara, pero finalmente se logro, aunque papá perdio las alas por querer evitar que un pedazo de una pared cayera sobre una casa que estaba cerca de la mia, fue duro verlo asi, pero seguia sonriendo.

La decore con todo lo que yo queria, pero al terminar me di cuenta de que se encontraba muy vacia.

no podia llamar a mis padres porque queria demostrar ser la mas fuerte, pero realmente me sentia sola.

un dia de esos me encontre con una pony rosa, la cual tenia el pelo con muchos rulos y no paraba de comer dulces.

Ella me vio y quedo impresionada, con la boca abierta se acerco a mi y me olfateo la melena, yo no sabia que estaba pasando

pero luego me dijo que se llamaba Pinkie Pie y que el lugar se llama Ponyville.

yo le comente que habia llegado hace poco y que si tenia algun trabajo para hacer, a lo que ella me contesto que el de pasteleria estaba libre.

-No soy buena con eso- le dije

-no seas tontita, es facil ven yo te enseño- me contesto mientras me llevaba de un ala hacia una casa muy colorida

Me enseño unas masas para hornear y ella los iba poniendo en un horno, a lo que yo miraba simplemente con un poco de interes.

En un momento dado, sentia algo sobre mi, y era una cosa verde con patas, que la verdad es que se llamaba "Gummy" y era un lagarto sin dientes.

Me asuste un poco pero ella me dijo que no pasaba nada, que solo le gustaba jugar.

Mientras me seguia explicando sobre como hacer un pastel, yo tenia la necesidad de buscar alguna otra alternativa, a lo que decidi cortar con su tutorial

-Mira, no es por nada, pero recorde que no tengo mucho tiempo para esto-

-Ah enserio? porque entonces podemos jugar a quien se rie mas fuerte!-

yo no sabia que decirle asi que de curiosa le pregunte sobre que se trataba su Cutie Mark, la cual eran unos globos coloridos.

-Ah, ami me encanta hacer reir a la gente, sonreir y ser positiva-

Le conteste que era algo muy genial pero luego ella me invito nuevamente a jugar, a lo que yo le dije que mejor era irme, a lo que dijo

-¿por que te vas? ¿molesto?-

-Mira, es que sos algo... extraña-

santos cielos de Equestria, no se porque se me tuvo que escapar eso, era como golpear a un niño, no se porque dije eso, y no lo digo por su contestacion la cual fue.

-Ah, si... puede ser, bueno no importa, me ire con Gummy a mi cuarto, nos vemos- mientras se iba riendo y saltando a su cuarto.

Lo que en verdad paso, es que senti que no tenia que haberle dicho eso y fui hasta su puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, a lo que sali al exterior y me asome de a poco a su ventana...

-Viste Gummy, una pegaso con una melena de arcoiris, es super duper divertido... pero no quiere ser mi amiga- (Empieza a llorar de a poco) -yo no soy extraña, yo solo quiero ser feliz-

No tuve el valor de acercarme y pedirle disculpas, me sentia la peor de todas, sentia que no era asombrosa.

me fui volando triste, llorando, de regreso a mi casa...

Durante el camino, veo a muchos habitantes de ahi, todos felices, ponys que se conocian desde el final de sus cascascos hasta el ultimo pelo de su melena.

-Ey espera!- un grito, que no sabia de donde venia, mire por todos lados y no veia a nadie.

-Abajo tontita!- baje la mirada un poco y vi devuelta a la pony rosa, tenia una caja con un moño, al parecer era un regalo para mi.

Fui hacia donde estaba ella, sonrio y me lo entrego; cuando quiso abrirlo me abrazo.

unos segundos despues, lo abri y habia un Cupcake a medio terminar, con una nota que decia:

"Las cosas se terminan mejor de a dos, ¿podemos ser amigas?"

Le conteste esta vez de una manera mas gratificante y a ella le encanto, sacando de la nada un cañon con confeti.

-intentare ser normal- me dijo

-No hace falta, con esa locura, es grandioso tenerte de amiga- le conteste, no me importaba que fuera la pony mas descabellada del pueblo, era de buen corazon y eso lo valoro mucho.

Acto seguido le dije para empezar a hacer pasteles juntas, a lo que ella accedio, mientras le preguntaba si conocia a mi amiga Fluttershy que no veia desde hace unos años..


	2. Una Generocidad Bondadosa

**El Origen del Arcoiris**

 **Capitulo 2: Una Generocidad bondadosa**

-El bosque everfree es muy peligroso, no puedo creer Fluttershy viva cerca de el-

Me dijo Pinkie Pie con cierta intriga, mientras veiamos su hogar, con mucha naturaleza a su alrededor.

Yo miraba todo con cierta indiferencia, la verdad es que estas cosas me aburrian un poco, pero sabia que Fluttershy fue asi desde siempre.

Durante un trabajo que teniamos que entregar en el jardin de los pegasos, en Clousdale, ella habia llevado dos conejitos; uno era gris mientras que el otro era blanco, el segundo tenia un nombre, Angel.

Por razones sin explicar por parte del jardin, no se podian llevar animales, aunque el trabajo consistia en analisar ciertos animalitos. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es verla llorando mientras se iba, la iba a seguir, pero en ese momento, se me hacia normal, ella habia echo algo mal.

-Fluttershy!, ¿estas ahi?- Pregunto Pinkie, mientras tocaba su puerta

-¿Como es que conoces el nombre de todos los ponys?- pregunte

Pinkie contesto -No es tan dificil, cuando tu cutie mark se basa en hacer reir y reir y a los demas ponys-

Sonrei un poco, de todos modo, era un lindo trabajo. En ese momento estaba confundida y sin trabajo, quizas hasta con un poco de miedo.

La puerta se abrio, un conejito blanco aparecio y nos enseño la mano abierta, en señal de espera, era el "tierno" de Angel.

Entramos de igual manera, mientras veiamos a Fluttershy bajar de la escalera, de una manera cuidadosa y haciendo silencio, nos sonrio y me saludo con un abrazo.

-Rainbow Dash, paso mucho tiempo, tomen asiento voy a hacerles Té- dijo dulzemente

-Por favor con chocolate, por favor!- pedia casi arrodillada Pinkie, pero de una manera comica, fiel a su estilo.

-Oye, ¿eres asi todo el tiempo?- pregunte esperando alguna respuesta logica, y como sabran, no fue asi, pero fue una respuesta curiosamente inteligente

-Bueenoo... te hare un mega super duper resumen. (Aclara la garganta) Cuando era una potrilla, vivia igual que el resto de mi familia, muy muy triste, ni las cosas mas felices me hacian reir, hasta que vi un hermoso arcoiris y con esos hermosos colores, me sacaron la sonrisa mas grande mi vida-

Cuando termino de contarme su historia, a la vez que sonrio, empezo a dejar caer unas lagrimas.

-No todos los ponys quieren ser mis amigos, y no todos los dias son los mejores-. me decia en un tono triste.-No todos los dias salen los mejores Cupackes... pero lo que me hace sonreir y olvidarme de todos, es que algun dia encontre a las mejores ponys como amigas, y horneare Cupcakes para todas-

Alzo los brazos, mirando al cielo, yo no sabia que hacer porque mi orgullo y el desconocimiento del lugar, me hacian quedarme en un estado de shock. Sin embargo, su historia me habia llegado al corazon, asi que decidi darle un pequeño abrazo, ella me lo continuo.

Fluttershy justo venia con el Té. -Aww, que tierno verlas a las dos abrazarse, bastante raro de tu parte, Dash- exclamaba mientras me miraba, a lo que yo me puse colorada.

Durante ese momento, conversamos de varias cosas, Pinkie Pie no paraba de comer y Fluttershy me comentaba sobre algunas cosas de Ponyville que no conocia.

Entre charla y charla, le dije que no encontraba ningun trabajo, a lo que ella me recomendo controlar el clima del lugar, labor que es muy bien visto desde cualquier punto de Equestria para un pegaso.

-No lo se fluttershy, se me hace muy poco interesante- le dije mientras me rascaba la melena con mi ala izquierda.

-Vamos Rainbow, yo creo en ti, se que puedes hacerlo de una manera... am, como decirlo- ella no encontraba alguna palabra para describirme, pero nuevamente ahi estaba Pinkie Pie.

-¿Asombrosa?, si ella es super asombrosa, si hasta su melena es de muchos colores- Dijo mientras estiraba mi melena con algo de fuerza, me rei un poco, por un momento me senti algo calida.

-Bueno, lamento decirles esto pero tengo que ir a la Boutique de la modista del pueblo, quiero ver si puedo conseguir alguna tela para el nuevo bebé conejo- Dijo Fluttershy, a lo que Pinkie Pie, saltando le dijo que no habia problema, pues tenia otras cosas que hacer, sin embargo yo decidi acompañarla.

Despues de todo, aunque la moda me paresca de lo mas cursi, quizas conocia mejor el ambiente. Fuimos volando hacia ese lugar, era como una casita chiquita, desde lejos veia una Pony blanca con una melena demasiada limpia y cuidada, se la veia alegre, mientras tarareaba una cancion.

Cuando bajamos, Fluttershy fue a hablar con ella sobre su asunto, mientras yo me acercaba de a poco a ellas.

Cuando me vio, dejo soltar un grito, a la vez que no paraba de repetir la palabra "es maravillosa".

-¿Que es maravillosa?- le pregunte, con algo de dudda

-Ay querida! pero mira esa melena tan colorida, por favor, ¿Puedo usarte de modelo un momento?, es con ver una Pony asi me llena de inspiracion- me contesto con mucha alegria

-bueno, esta bien- le dije, de una manera un poco fria

-Querida, mira, eres genial, con una maravillosa melena, tienes que tener un poco mas de... ah, actitud- me dijo mientras iba entrado a su hogar.

-Pero yo tengo actitud soy... asombrosa, solo que soy nueva aqui. y a todo esto, ¿como te llamas?- exclame

-No tengas miedo amiga, aqui nadie te hara daño, es facil subir el animo. oh oh, ya se, ademas de tenerte de modelo, sacaremos esa pony salvaje que hay dentro de ti. Ah, y puedes decirme, Rarity-

-¿Dentro de mi?- A penas termine de decir eso, ella me agarro de un Ala y me llevo a su Boutique, mientras me decia que hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Espero que pases un buen momento Rainbow Dash, despues nos vemos- se despedia Fluttershy, mientras que Rarity nuevamente se asombraba, al saber que mi nombre tambien era algo genial...

Lo sentia adentro mio, quizas era verdad lo que la Pony modista me decia, estaba apagada y necesitaba una chispa; Lo de modelo me aburrira un poco, pero espero que estas clases de "Animo" sirvan, ademas, no esta mal ayudar alguien y a la vez, ser ayudado, creo que eso se llama, generocidad.

(El capitulo 3 se subira el Viernes 09/09, Gracias por leer)


	3. Una chispa para una rivalidad

**El Origen del Arcoiris**

 **Capitulo 3: una chispa para una rivalidad**

Era un lugar muy grande, desde afuera parecia mas chico. La boutique de Rarity estaba lleno de vestidos, sombreros, gorritos, era el sueño de cualquier pony que le gustara la moda.

-Muy bien querida, por aqui, primero te probaras este vestido y luego este, y este, aww te quedara esplendido- Me hablaba Rarity con mucho entusiasmo.

Nunca me gusto ese estilo de "Vestir de una forma" para caerle bien a "otros ponys", aunque sabia que ella no lo hacia con esa intencion, si no que era para amigarse conmigo.

Mientras me iba probando sus vestidos, le fui preguntando algunas cosas para romper el hielo, como el que como era "ser la vanguardista de la moda" de un pueblo, entre otras cosas.

-Ay querida, es un trabajo muy dificil, pero si tienes la suficiente pasion por tu trabajo, es algo muy hermoso; Pero como todo suceso, tiene sus declives, y muchas veces a los ponys no les gusta lo que hago.

Aveces pienso, en que si vale la pena hacer esto cuando a nadie parece importarle. Hasta que veo que hay ponys como tu, que me generan de inspiracion. Yo se que en algun momento, tendre sucursales por varias partes de Equestria-

-Rarity, tus vestidos son muy buenos, y no es que sea una facinada de la moda, pero malos no son- exclame para elogiarla y alegrarla, me di cuenta rapido que ella valora lo que hacia y que no lo hacia por dinero, si no por una sonrisa y para sentiras mas completa.

Una vez terminado la "sesion", ella me dijo que no me podia ir hasta que sacara esa chispa oculta que estaba en mi interior. Ella me dijo que para ser una buena pony, hay que ser sincera con uno mismo y generosa a la vez, no intentar ocultar eso que uno siente.

Lo que dijo me llego al corazon, y termine comentandole que cuando era una potrilla, me gustaba alardear sobre quien era, mi velocidad, el como era, etc. Pero luego de varios dias donde era hostigada por las burlas, decidi cambiar y ocultarme, me mostraba fuerte, pero lloraba por dentro.

-No tengas miedo corazon, yo te ayudare. Ahora para empezar, necesito que seas valiente y que me digas que era lo decias en ese tiempo- me dijo con gran seguridad y calma.

-Bueno... Que era genial, que hacia las mejores acrobacias, la mas veloz, la fan n°1 de los Wonderbolts- le decia todo lo que antes me hacia sentir mas viva, y menos fria.

Entonces, Rarity se fue por unas escaleras hacia arriba, para luego volver con unos anteojos de sol, los cuales segun ella no les tenia mucha importancia, pero que este era el momento adecuado para usarlo.

-Pontelos y quiero que salgas volando por todo Ponyville, con todo eso que me dijiste, en un interior, repitendolo una y otra vez. Eso es unas de las cosas que los actores y actrizes aprenden para estar mas tranquilos y trabajar mejor-

Antes de irme, me dijo -Eres asombrosa Rainbow Dash, sal y haz saber al mundo eso-. Sonrei, me puse las gafas de sol y sali por su puerta, volando a alta velocidad.

Zurcando los aires, entre las nubes, el hermoso color del cielo y los amigables habitantes de Ponyville que me miraban y saludaban. Volvia a sentirme yo otra vez, todo ese miedo que tenia sentia que se iba, hasta tuve el coraje de hacer unas cuantas maniobras mientras iba cortando nubes.

-Asi ya se hace Dash!- Me gritaba la pony rosa, que en su melena tenia a su mascota, una especie de reptil.

Mas tarde, volvi a su Boutique, para agradecerle por lo que habia echo. Ella me recibio con un abrazo y me dijo -No pasa nada querida, para eso estan las amigas, ademas gracias a ti, ahora tengo mucha mas inspiracion-

me fui rumbo a mi hogar, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y yo estaba algo cansada, sin embargo, decidi dormir en una nube que habia encontrado, pense que si realmente queria acostumbrarme a vivir en este sitio, tenia que amar cada parte del mismo, hasta sus nubes, que anteriormente habia cortado, me rei un poco por esa ironia y luego me acomode para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, abria los ojos lentamente, veia el hermoso cielo mientras sentia el aire fresco pasar por mis alas, hasta que una manzana me golpeo la cabeza desde atras.

-Oye compañera, la proxima vez que te vayas dormir en medio de la nada, recuerda que estas rodeado de otros ponys, tus ronquidos son mas molestos que el canto del gallo- escuche, en un tono muy gracioso. cuando voltie para ver quien era, vi una pony de melena rubia con un sombrerito de vaquero. Se la veia algo molesta, por lo que baje hacia donde ella estaba.

-Hey, no se quien eres, pero creo que ambas sabemos en que esa no es la mejor manera de despertar a alguien- le dije en un tono enojado

-Pues la proxima vez, ve para tu rancho, o ¿acaso tu vives en las nubes?. y por cierto, soy AppleJack de la familia Apple- me contesto firmemente

-Esta bien vaquerita, supongo que me tendre que ir, me ire tan rapido que ni me veras que me fui, porque soy la Pegaso mas rapida de toda Equestria, apple...ja-

-Oye no te pases de lista, si un desafio quieres, un desafio tendras, pero como buena pony terrestre que soy, te reto a una carrera de aca a la casa de Pinkie Pie a pie- desafiandome, yo con gusto acepte, estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Muy bien, pero que tal si doblamos la apuesta. La perdedora tendra que hacerle un postre a la gandora con su nombre en el- le replique

-Trato techo querida yegua, ahora (escupe su casco derecho) cerremos lo dicho-

Yo hice lo mismo y ambas nos miramos fijamente, aunque no la conocia, me gustaba su manera de actuar, era muy desafiante, muy parecida a mi. Creo que me caera muy bien.

Sin embargo, antes de correr, ella dijo que tenia unos trabajos que terminar, pero que su el trato no lo iba a romper, porque segun ella, es una pony de palabra y muy honesta.

Decidi entonces ayudarla para acelerar la carrera, llevando las manzanas que ella tenia en su granja, hacia un lugar donde su hermano, llamado big mac, iba subiendo a una carreta.

ella vive tambien con su abuela, llamada "abuela smith" (o almenos ella le dice asi). y su pequeña hermana Applebloom, la cual quedo un poco impresionada por ver a una pegaso con melena de arcoiris.

Por la ayuda que le di, me invito a almorzar en su hogar, no tuve ningun problema, ademas de que tambien se sumo Rarity, la cual tenia una noticia muy importante que habia escuchado sobre la princesa Celestia.

-Dice que una unicornio, aprendiz de ella, visitara Ponyville- dijo con algo de asombro, a lo que Applejack le parecio muy genial y Pinkie Pie, que aparecio de la nada (algo muy comun en ella parece) dijo que era "super duper genial, porque entonces tendriamos una amiga super magica".

Luego del almuerzo, con AJ nos ubicamos en un lugar, donde al parecer es el camino mas largo para llegar a la casa de Pinkie Pie.

-Muy bien pegaso, ¿como te llamas y de donde eres?- me pregunto sin mirarme pero con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-me llamo Rainbow dash, soy una pegaso de Clousdale y no es por nada, pero en los reto de velocidad, siempre gano- le conteste de igual manera.

Se sentia esa brisa de que algo epico estaba por suceder, ella en una ruta, yo en otra, ambas paradas esperando una señal de la natulareza, del viento, del propio mundo.

No habia sentido esto con nadie mas, ¿Quien iba a ser tan genial de competir contra mi, sin siquiera conocerme, sin siquiera pensar en que si yo era buena o mala?. no lo sabia, pero estaba por enfrentar a alguien que quizas, tambien podria terminar siendo, "mi mejor amiga".

Rainbow dash contra Applejack, esto recien empieza, y eso, me llenaba de mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Preparada?, Rainbow dash- me pregunto, que emocion...

(Proximo capitulo: 12/09, Gracias por Leer)


	4. Rain Race Love

**El Origen del Arcoiris**

 **Capitulo 4: Rain Race Love**

El clima cambiaba de soleado a nublado, el viento se sentia en cada parte de Equestria, desde el cielo empezaban a caer grandes cantidades de gotas, la lluvia volvia mas epico el paisaje...

Applejack era una pony terrestre, pero tenia tanta adrenalina como la de un pegaso, como yo.

No se podia volar, esa era la unica regla, la cual no me molestaba mucho, porque en mi interior, yo ya habia ganado...

-Muy bien Rainbow Dash, esto se va a poner serio, a la cuenta de 3 comenzamos, el primero en llegar a la casa de Pinkie Pie gana- me dijo gritando

-La perdedora tiene que hacerle algun dulce o pastel, con el nombre de la ganadora, eso no lo olvides, Applejack- le respondi con gran seguridad.

De pronto, todo el universo se detuvo, y pasaron los segundos mas emocionantes de mi vida, hacia mucho que no me sentia asi, hacia mucho... que no tenia alguien a quien enfrentarme, alguien como ella...

3...2...1...

Salimos corriendo como pony que lleva el diablo, nuestra unica acompañante era la lluvia y el barro del campo, las frias gotas caian sobre mis alas, las cuales descansaban mientras yo corria con todas mis fuerzas.

Al principio era una bajada, nada que no haya visto, pero me sorprendia como ella iba ganando, hasta incluso saltando algunas cuantas rocas que doblaban su tamaño, yo en cambio, las iba esquivando, valoraba mas la velocidad por sobre habilidad.

Despues de que fueramos cuesta abajo, nos tocaba una ruta con mucho lodo, "No uses las alas, no uses las alas" me repetia mentalmente, sufria viendo como mis cascos se atascaban y como perdia potencia al correr.

-¿Que pasa pegaso?, ¿la tierra es mas poderosa que las nubes?, me estas desepcionando- Exclamaba AJ y yo sentia en mi interior, una fusion entre la humillacion, la frustracion y el coraje, me sentia abatida animicamente.

Tras salir el lodo, la perdi un poco de vista, hasta que me di cuenta de que ella se encontraba muy lejos, era apenas una mancha naranja corriendo en el horizonte.

Por mi cabeza pasaban todas las burlas que recibia de potrilla, todas las cosas malas, eso fue como la chispa de una dinamita, algo que se me hacia dificil controlar; Por desgracia, no vi una piedra y choque con ella, terminando con todo mi cuerpo en un charco de agua.

-ya esta, es todo...-

En un acto de lamentable cobardia, rompi la unica regla y alze mis alas por los cielos, mientras tomaba velocidad para ganar la carrera, ya no me importaba la diversion, mi orgullo fue dañado, sin ninguna intencion, era algo del pasado que no podia controlar.

AJ, quien estaba casi llegando a la meta, freno y me vio, ella se enojo un poco por romper la regla, pero mi yo iba muy rapido y estaba "ciega", estaba conectada con la lluvia, el viento, mis alas eran mas agiles que en cualquier momento de mi vida.

No maniobre mi velocidad y la pony vaquera se llevo un casco mio en su rostro, yo solo sentio el golpe, luego senti una puerta romperse, la cual era la de Pinkie Pie... asi es... habia ganado, pero, ¿Que gane?.

Exactamente, no habia ganado nada, solo gane una metafora, porque ademas de destruir un hogar, lastime a alguien que no solo no me hizo daño, si no que tenia un espiritu competitivo.

Cuando fui hacia donde estaba Applejack, estaba Pinkie Pie que se acercaba lentamente para intentar despertarla, cosa que logro, pero luego me vio a mi, y empezo a llorar.

-Lastimaste a mi amiga, sos muy mala, las pegasos son malas- me gritaba mientras se iba corriendo a su casa, con gritos melancolicos y un llanto infantil, me senti muy mal, realmente mal.

Cuando vi que mi "rival" se levanto, ella no me queria ver, aunque vi que tambien estaba llorando, vi que aun pareciendo fuerte, era algo debil por dentro.

-Escucha, no quise hacer eso, es que ralmente tengo un pasado muy horrible, y aveces no me dejan tranquila- le dije en un tono convincente.

-Traicionaste nuestra regla, y ademas me golpeaste, yo nunca le hice eso a nadie, yo solo me queria divertir y ademas Pinkie dice la verdad, las pegasos no son lo que parecen... y menos una pegaso multi color-

Me contesto y directamente ella se fue corriendo de regreso a su hogar.

Yo me quedesola, llorando en silencio...

Con un dolor en mi corazon, y tambien con un poco de dolor de cabeza, me fui volando a mi hogar, con lagrimas, no sabia que hacer, me comporte de la manera mas horrible posible.

Llegue, y lo primero que hice fue tirarme al suelo, era insoportable todo lo que me pasaba.

Fui arrastrandome hacia mi habitacion, me sentia una basura... me sentia "Rainbow trash".

Aquella noche no pude dormir bien, tenia pesadillas, problemas de salud, etc.

Todos los condimentos para una muy mala noche...

Al dia siguiente la lluvia no paraba, yo no tenia fuerzas para salir de mi casa y tenia pensado estar asi todo el dia, toda la semana, quizas no iba a salir nunca mas.

-¿Hola?, ¿Alguien vive ahi?-

Escuche una voz muy diferente, una que nunca escuche.

Me acerque a una de mis ventanas y vi a una pony azul, con un traje extraño, creo que era una especie de esos Ponys que hacen magia.

Baje a verla con mas ganas de olvidar todo lo sucedido que ocurrio ayer, que con hacer sociales...

Ella me dijo que no encotraba a nadie para mostrarle su ultimo truco, porque todos estaban ocupados, haci que justo vio mi hogar y me encontro.

No tenia ganas de seguir arruinando las cosas asi que decidi ver su chiste.

-Muy bien, ahora, La "Super Trixie" era su gran truco, "Las flores gatunas"-

Utilizando su cuerno de unicornio, agarro una bolsa con su rostro en ella y la lleno de muchas flores, curiosamente con los colores del arcoiris.

El problema era que como estaba lloviendo, muchas de esas flores se fueron "apagando" y ella se desanimo, pero yo decidi cambiar "el rostro", ocultar el error y hacer como si eso, fuera algo sin importancia.

-No llores, el show tiene que continuar, tu sigue, vamos que quiero ver que haces- Exclame, y ella automaticamente sonrio y con su magia, salieron volando suavemente 6 gatitos multicolor, los cuales enrealidad solo eran gatos comunes, que estaban pintados.

Hice caso omiso a esa ultima parte y la aplaudi, me acerque y la abraze, le dije que habia echo un trabajo genial, que era grandiosa y poderosa.

Todo eso, todo lo que me habian enseñados mis padres y mis amigas que conoci en Ponyville...

Ella lloro de emocion y dijo que le gusto eso de, "Grandiosa y poderosa".

-Muchas gracias pegaso, ahora me ire, ya no como la "Super Trixie", si no como "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie", buajaja- haciendo una leve explosion de humo y de lejos se la veia corriendo.

Fue muy hermoso, porque olvide todo lo malo por un momento, ademas de que al mismo tiempo ayude a una pony...

Mire hacia el cielo, con ganas de detener todo lo malo que hice, decidi que era hora de mostrar el cambio y lo enseñado, empezaria primero por acabar "Conmigo misma".

Para hacerlo, tendria que terminar con la lluvia, era algo que me encantaba, pero sentia que ahora era hora de "florecer".

-Limpiar el clima... ¿Quien diria que fuera algo profundo y epico?-


	5. Lealtad

**El Origen del Arcoiris**

 **Capitulo 5: Lealtad**

Era una hermosa mañana, un hermoso comienzo...

El dia de ayer habia pensado que todo se acabo, que la salvacion ya no tenia perdon.

Pero hoy, yo, Rainbow Dash, iba a luchar contra el peor de mis males... contra mi misma.

Luego de pasar unas cuantas horas despejando el cielo, vi a Fluttershy en el patio de su hogar, al parecer muy triste, pues estaba rodeada de unos cuantos animalitos.

Decidi bajar y hablar con ella.

-Oh Rainbow, Angel se perdio, y no creo que vuelva...- me dijo con los ojos lagrimosos.

-¿Porque no volveria?, ¿Que ocurrio?, ¿tuvieron alguna discucion?- pregunte un poco desesperada, no entendia que habia pasado.

-Es que se puso celoso, por el conejito que yo estaba cuidando, y penso que nunca mas lo iba a querer como antes, y se fue- Termino de decirmelo y me abrazo, yo respondi con el mismo gesto.

En mi interior, sentia una voz que me decia "el volvera, es solo una perdida de tiempo"...

Pero yo sabia que este era el momento de que en Ponyville supieran la verdad, de ver a la Pegaso renovada, era hora de hacer las cosas bien.

-No te desanimes Fluttershy, yo ire a buscarla, lo mas seguro es que se haya ido por el bosque Everfree porque es lo mas cerca que tenes-

Cuando me estaba yendo ella exclamo que queria acompañarme, pero le conteste que no era lo mejor, no se encontraba en buen estado como para ir a un lugar tan peligroso.

Asi que decidi aventurarme en el oscuro y misterioso bosque.

Ahi todo era diferente, el paisaje era oscuro y humedo, las plantas parecian tener vida y se escuchaban algunos ruidos extraños.

El cielo se movia de manera inversa y sentia como el miedo recorria todo mi cuerpo, hasta las puntas de mis alas.

Esquivando unas cuantos horribles arboles, sentia que volaba a ciegas, hasta que escuche una voz conocida...

-Santas manzanas, buscar hierba de este lugar cada vez es mas dificil-

Me acerque lentamente hacia el origen de la voz, y vi a la Pony vaquera con un bolso buscando hierbas.

Acercandome lentamente, con una sonrsia amgiable, la salude pero ella al verme, simplemente me saludo con la vista y siguio su camino. Yo en cambio intente arreglar las cosas.

-Ey Applejack, se que estuve muy mal ayer, y seguro que me odias y toda tu familia tambien pero la verdad, es que fue inconciente, yo no lo pude controlar... ¿me perdonas?-

Ella se detuvo en seco, y simplemente me dijo que ella acepta que mi personalidad es algo brusca aveces, pero que sacando eso, era una buena pony. Hiso un gesto con su sombrero y chocamos los cascos.

Tras esto, le pregunte si habia visto un conejo blanco, a lo que me respondio que vio algo parecido saltando muy rapido hacia el norte, por lo que me fui volando, aunque cuando voltie para atras, veia que ella me seguia.

-Eres mi amiga ahora, te ayudare en todo lo posible- me dijo, eso me lleno de seguridad... me sentia mas asombrosa.

Llegamos a una meseta muy grande, sin escapatoria y que solo un pegaso podria pasar por ser demasiado grande. Ambas decidimos buscar cerca de la zona hasta hayar a Angel, pero no encontramos nada.

En un momento escuchamos un chillido agudo desde el cielo, alze la vista y vi al conejo agarrado de un gran arbol, al parecer queria subirlo pero se tropezo.

Fui a toda velocidad para agarrarlo, aunque cuando lo consegui, una criatura con alas me empezo a perseguir, era como un halcon pero de color marron y ojos rojos, no sabia que hacer, no queria irme asi como asi porque AJ estaba conmigo.

-No te procupes Rainbow, tu llevaselo a Fluttershy- Me grito desde abajo.

-Pero parece muy fuerte, y encima puede volar, lo del conejo puede esperar- contestandole de una manera rapida y desesperada.

-Hey, puede que sea una pony terrestre, pero soy muy inteligente, ademas mañana vendra la unicornio estudiante de Celestia, Fluttershy necesita ganar confianza asi que llevale el conejo y deja de hablar-

Sin pensarlo mucho mas, decidi abandonar la zona y dejar a AJ a su suerte, fui esquivando todo lo que se me cruzaba en el camino, hasta dar con mi amiga pegaso.

Ella al ver a su mascota se puso muy contenta, me abrazo y yo esta vez no le devolvi el gesto porque estaba apurada, le comente el terrible peligro en el que estaba AJ, a lo que ella me dijo -oh dios, Applejack no, espera ire contigo, somos amigas y no vamos a dejarla sola-

Ambas sonreimos y una voz de fondo se escucho -Asi es cariño, ninguna amiga mia va a salir lastimada-.

Era Rarity con Pinkie Pie, las cuales nos dijieron que estaban terminando los praprativos para la llegada de la Princesa Celestia y su alumna, pero que eso quedaba en 2do plano, porque una amistad estaba en peligro.

Sin mas charlas, con Fluttershy fuimos volando hacia el lugar del monstruo mientras la unicornio de la moda y la pony loca nos seguian de atras.

Cuando llegamos, vimos a AJ tirandole rocas al bicho raro que no paraba de atacarla.

Entonces Rarity, con su magia disparo una chispa de luz en los ojos del halcon endemoniado, dejandolo por un momento ciego, a lo que Pinkie Pie salto hacia su pie gracias a su melena trasera y se lo mordio, Yo fui volando hacia su cabeza para darle el golpe de suerte, mientras veia que Applejack estaba preparando otra roca.

Pero cuando lo ibamos a hacer, Fluttershy se interpuso en mi camino.

-Se que es un animal peligroso, pero creo que podemos salvar la situacion sin necesidad de tanta violencia-

Yo baje al suelo y vi como ella le hablaba, al parecer les decia algo tierno, ya que la expresion del Halcon dejo de ser intimidante.

Acto seguido el animal se fue volando hacia otro lugar y todas juntas nos abrazamos, Fluttershy nos dijo que el animal se sintio amenazado por ver a una "extraña criatura blanca".

Volvimos al pueblo, para poder preparanos para llegada de mañana.

Durante la vuelta, me preguntaron si habia conseguido trabajo, a lo que respondi que "Despejar el cielo" parecia una buena labor.

Pinkie Pie me dijo que habian unos pegasos que trabajaban con los de Clousdale para calibrar el ambiente, a lo que le conteste que mas tarde iria a verlos.

-Am amigas, disculpen por como las trate ayer, se que no se merecian un trato asi- les dije, bajando la mirada.

-No te procupes tarroncito, te entendemos, todas tenemos malos recuerdos o tambien defectos, pero la idea esta en aceptarlos y en aceptar el de los demas- me dijo AJ

-Sii!, las verdaderas amigas se perdonan y se mantienen unidas siempre sin importar nada, eso ser una gran amiga o amigo jaja- me decia y se reia Pinkie Pie.

-oh Rainbow Dash, tienes toda una actitud para ser una buena Pony, no te asustes con el pasado, tienes todo para mejorar tu presente- me decia en su tono tan extravagante Rarity

-Eres grandiosa Dashie, con todas tus desventajas, asi como nosotras y toda Equestria- finalizo Fluttershy y nos abrazamos y nos reimos un poco por la situacion extraña que acababamos de pasar.

-Gracias amigas, les prometo que estare con ustedes y con cualquier pony que sea de buen corazon, porque eso es ser genial- Les dije con una sonrisa, a lo que AJ dijo -Esa es tu magia, la de no abandonar a nadie, a eso le dicen "Lealtad"-.

-Lealtad... oh si, soy la pony mas Leal- me decia ami misma.

Al dia siguiente, la princesa Celestia llegaba con su aprendiz de nombre Twilight. Todas estabamos muy interesadas en saber como seria, o si tendria ganas de vivir locas aventuras de este estilo.

Por lo que hablamos entre nosotras sobre como le ibamos a dar la bienvenida, y nos fuimos cada a una posicion distinta.

Cuando me toco el turno a mi, yo estaba acostada sobre una nube, y ahi la conoci, era una unicornio violeta, junto a un dragon llamado Spike.

Me desafio a limpiar las nubes en menos de 10 segundos... cosa que logre muy facilmente.

y creo que lo demas ya es historia, asi que llego la hora de ir a dormir Scotaloo.

-Oh Rainbow dash, estuvo genial, fantastico me encanto, no sabia que asi comenzaste en Ponyville-

Si, es para que sepas que todos nos equivocamos al principio, nadie nace sabiendo y asi sera toda la vida, pero no importa cuantas veces fracases si no lo que importa..

-Es cuantas veces lo intentes, ¿verdad?-

Asi es... ahora pequeña hermanita, me tengo que ir, ire a ver a AJ, al parecer quiere tener un super partido de Buckball contra Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

-Adios Rainbow dash-

Recuerda Scotaloo, Genialidad al 20%...

Fin de la serie.

(Gracias por leer, era mi primera serie y si no la empezaba, nunca iba a saber que sentia hacerla. Tengo bastantes ideas muy locas para otras cuantas series mas, sobre todo porque de esta manera es mucho mas sencillo que hacer un One-Shot)

(Espero que tengan un buen dia, tarde o noche, nos vemos)


End file.
